Like a Sucker Punch to the Gut
by penguino3782
Summary: Harvey and Mike are happily married with three kids. But then some unforeseen events hits them like a sucker punch to the gut. Part of the "From the Beginning" universe and takes place about five years after "Complications."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N: So as I was finishing up Complications I realized how much I fell in love with Jamie and Aislin and wondered what Katie would be like when they got older. I was going to wait a bit to post this, but I'm just too excited about this story to wait. So, here we go. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Sucker Punch to the Gut-Chapter 1**

Mike flinches when he sees his reflection in the bathroom mirror after he spits out a mouthful of water. Fuck he looks like shit. He might look like shit, but he feels like shit run over by a tractor trailer and then said tractor trailer backed up and did it again. Why the hell did Harvey have to go to Seattle now when he's been fighting this bug off for a week.

"Daddy!" Aislin screeches from the other side of the door. "Jamie took all the Lucky Charms on purpose! Now I have to eat stupid Captain Crunch!"

Mike rubs his forehead. Of course Harvey had to go out of town when the kids are on April Break leaving him to deal with the day to day stuff with the kids while this damn stomach bug played havoc with his innards.

Who the hell is he joking? He knows damn well this isn't a stomach bug. Mike knows why he gagged when he made Jamie a tuna fish sandwich yesterday for lunch. He knows why he dug into Katie's leftover Easter candy a couple of days ago and stayed quiet when the four year old blamed her eight year old sister. And he knows damn why his tits are so fucking sensitive.

He's pregnant. Harvey is gonna flip a shit.

After everything that they went through with his pregnancy with Katie, they both decided that they were happy with three kids. Harvey confided how scared he was when he found Mike bleeding out on their master bathroom floor in the middle of the night. He knows how hard it hit his husband and Jamie when he laid in a coma for almost a month and a half. Mike's heart still breaks when he thinks about how his youngest child was six weeks old before he saw her for the first time.

But there are also times when he wished they would go for one more. He would love to have another little boy with Harvey's dark hair and eyes. Whenever Mike voiced that, Harvey would quickly reply that blood or not he already has a son. That he feels like their family is complete with Jamie and the girls.

He also knows that there have been times when Harvey wanted another child as well. After making passionate love on more than one occasion, Harvey has traced Mike's c-section scar and told him how he missed making love and holding Mike in his arms when he was pregnant.

But their fear always won out. They were always so careful. Well, almost always. There was that one time a month and a half ago. Jamie was over his friend Will's house and the girls were with Donna. It was the first time in months that they had the house to themselves. Harvey was feeling especially frisky after closing the Henley case. They didn't even make it past the kitchen. And they don't make a habit of keeping condoms in the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Aislin yells again.

Mike rubs his face again as he goes to the door. There's nothing he can do right now. Not with Harvey out of town and when he has three kids about ready to kill each other.

"Finally!" Aislin says exasperated.

"What is the issue here?" Mike asks as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"The issue is that Ace is a freaken baby. Crying over cereal." Jamie says from his place at the kitchen table, Katie sitting by his side.

"You ate all the Lucky Charms on purpose!" Aislin replies.

The yelling only acerbates his growing headache that is probably the result of not being able to keep anything down over the last couple of days.

"You are acting like a baby," Katie says through a mouthful of cereal.

"See! Even Ko says you're acting like a baby!' Jamie says with a laugh.

Mike shakes his head. He needs to put a kibosh on this or it's going to be a long day. The last thing he needs is Jamie and Katie teaming up against their sister. Jamie's initial dislike for Katie quickly diminished when she was a baby. Katie quickly bonded with her older brother. To the point where Mike and Harvey had to tell Jamie to let his sister walk because she was attached to his side, like a koala. Hence his nickname for her Koala or Ko for short.

Mike also thinks that the reason why his oldest and youngest are so close is because of the near six year age gap between the two. It's big enough where they don't really have to compete with each other. Jamie is nearly eleven and in sixth grade thanks to skipping second grade so developmentally he's at a very different stage than his youngest sister. Whereas, at eight Aislin is at the prime age to annoy her older brother. And Mike knows damn well that based on the look on her face that she knows exactly what she's doing to get under her brother's skin.

"Hey!" Jamie calls out. "Stop throwing food at me!"

"Wellllll. You said that I'm acting like a baby, so I figured that I should play the part of a baby." AIslin says with a snide smile.

"Dad!"

Having enough, Mike yells out. "Enough! Stop throwing food!"

"But, Dad-"Aislin starts.

"Aislin, stop whining. I'll get more Lucky Charms later when I go out." _To buy myself a pregnancy test _he says to himself. He takes a seat next to Aislin and turns to Jamie and Katie "And you two need to stop teaming up against your sister."

"Okay," Jamie mutters.

"Sorry, Daddy." Katie apologizes as she walks over to her father and goes to sit in his lap.

Mike holds his daughter tightly. Kissing his youngest on the side of her head as she finishes her cereal. He looks on as Aislin and Jamie start talking about some movie coming out. As he looks at his three kids he can't help but think that he and Harvey can do this. Now if only he can convince Harvey….

**Chapter Two Preview: **Harvey comes home and Mike tells him the news. How will he react?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Suits.**

**A/N: This chapter is definitely rated M for strong sexual content because of what happens towards the end. Just a heads up!**

**Punch to the Gut-Chapter 2**

Harvey eases the door open gently to his home. He gently places his bags on the entranceway floor. "Mike? Babe?" He calls as he walks through the kitchen. Not seeing or hearing anything, Harvey makes his way into the living room. He stands in the doorway for a minute taking in the scene in front of him.

The mini version of Mike, complete with air buds in his ears is sitting on the couch reading something on his tablet. He's so engrossed in whatever he's doing that he is clearly oblivious to Aislin singing along with whatever movie that is playing on the large television screen.

Harvey clears his throat, getting his daughter's attention. "Hey bug!"

"Papa!' Aislin cries as she rushes into her father's waiting arms. He easily picks her up. "You've been good for Daddy?"

Seeing his daughter biting her lip tells him all he needs to know. "Jame?" Harvey calls looking at his son. No response. "Jame!" he calls again this time louder. But the ten year old remains oblivious to his father's presence. The lawyer leans over and like so many times he did to Mike, he plucks one of his ear buds out.

"What the- Oh, hi pa." Jamie says sheepishly. "How was your trip?"

"Boring. Unlike you I hate numbers. Mergers are never fun," Harvey explains. It's way too quiet. Looking around he asks, "Where's Katie?"

Aislin points to the floor by the couch. Harvey snickers when he spots her conked out on the floor complete with her thumb in her mouth.

"Where's Dad?" Harvey asks.

"He's laying down," Jamie explains.

"Laying down?" Harvey asks looking at his watch. It's nearly five.

"How long ?" Harvey asks concerned.

Jamie shrugs his shoulders, his attention back on his tablet. "Don't know a couple of hours? He made us lunch and then went to go lie down."

"Yeah he was puking before," Aislin adds.

"Puking?" Harvey asks concerned.

"Yeah you know, blahhh" Aislin emphasizes complete with way too realistic puking noises.

Jamie rolls his eyes. "I think he gets the picture, Acey."

Harvey places his daughter back on the ground and slaps her on the butt playfully. Ignoring her "Hey!"

"I'm gonna go check on him." He turns towards the hallway. "And Jamie. Wake Katie up. You know how crazy she gets when she sleeps past three."

Even as he's walking away from the kids he can clearly hear them bicker.

"He said wake her up, not kick her!" Aislin admonishes her brother.

"I didn't kick her. I tapped her with my foot!" Jamie argues back.

Harvey sighs as he hears the sounds of his older two continue to argue and then hears a sleepy Katie asking what was going on fade as he quietly enters his and Mike's bedroom.

All of the lights are out and the curtains are drawn. He can make out the form of his sleeping husband as he nears the bed. Harvey gently takes a seat on the king size bed. He reaches out and gently rubs his husband's cheek. "Mike? You okay, babe?"

Mike turns into his husband's gentle touch. "You're home?"

Harvey nods his head. "Just got in. How you feeling?"

"I've been better," Mike admits as he moves to sit up against the headboard.

"Kids said you were sick."

"They did?"

Harvey smiles. "Yeah, Aislin completed the image with fake puking sounds and all."

Mike nods his head chucking. "I think she got her theatrics from you there hot shot."

"Probably. But, seriously are you okay? Do we need to call the doctor?"

"There's no need for that."

"There isn't?"

"Yeah, I already made an appointment."

Harvey gets alarmed. "Why? What do you think is wrong?"

Mike gives him a small smile. "Just a little something that will be gone in about seven months."

"Seven months?" Harvey asks confused, eyebrows raised. "What the hell are you talking about? What type of bug lasts that long?"

Mike places his hand on his still flat stomach. "It's not a bug. It's something else. Something else that begins with the letter 'b'."

Harvey looks at him quiizically and then he puts the pieces together. Seven months. Not a bug, but something that begins with the same letter. The way Mike has his hand resting on his stomach. The glow that is radiating off his husband's pale complexion. He only had that glow three other times.

"You're pregnant," Harvey surmises as he stands up and starts pacing their bedroom anxiously.

"You're mad?" Mike asks sadly.

Harvey shakes his head, "No, Mike. I'm not mad. I'm just confused. We're also so careful."

"Not always," Mike jokes. "Pretty sure that it was that time in the kitchen after you closed the Henley case."

Harvey stops his pacing and stands in front of Mike. He puts his hand out to touch his husband's cheek. "Fuck, you were so hot that night. How many times did we go? Four or five?" Harvey asks huskily.

Mike smiles sheepishly. "I think we went three times before we even reached the bedroom."

Harvey bends down so he's eye level with Mike. "You sure?"

Mike slowly nods his head. "Yeah, pretty sure."

Harvey rubs Mike's thigh. "Did you go to a doctor?"

"Nah, wanted to wait until I talked to you before I made an appointment."

"You took a test?"

Mike nods his head slowly. "I took like six. All positive. No surprise there though."

"No?" Harvey asks.

Mike lets out a tired sigh. "Yeah. This is my fourth time around. I know my body. I puke whenever I smell seafood. I raided Katie's Easter basket for Reeses and let Aislin take the blame. And my nipples are so freaken sensitive."

Harvey can't help but smirk at the last part.

"What?" Mike asks.

"Nothing."

"You still mad?"

Harvey sighs, rubbing the bridge of his of noise. "I'm not mad, babe."

"But you're not happy about it?" Mike says sadly.

Harvey takes a seat next to his husband. "I'm cautious, Mike. After last time with Katie…"

"That could have happened with Jamie or Aislin."

"You're right it could have. And it could happen again," Harvey explains. "You out of anybody knows the risk of a carrier pregnancy and this is your forth. And you're older now. That alone is a huge risk factor."

"Or this could pregnancy could be perfectly fine."

"Or you can have another abruption and be in a coma for five weeks," Harvey says softly caressing his husband's cheek.

"Harvey, can you please be happy about this," Mike pleass quietly.

Harvey looks at Mike. Sees the glow, sees how excited he is. He hears the kids arguing like siblings down the hall. And he is happy. Happier than he ever thought possible. And Mike being pregnant again is just icing on the cake. The thought of his husband being pregnant again with his child, brings him a certain happiness that can't be expressed in words. But, he also knows how emotional Mike can get when he's like this. He sees all the rewards and none of the risks. He has to be the cautious one here.

"I am happy, babe."

"You are?"

"Come on, Mike! Of course I am. The thought of you pregnant with my kid makes me the happiest man alive. It turns me on more than you know. I just want you to know the risks."

"I know the risks, Harvey. I've been reading anything I can get my hands on about pregnancies after a placental abruption."

Harvey nods his head."Of course you have. Why shouldn't I be surprised?"

Mike continues, "Everything I've read says that I need to be cautious. But, that's with any later age carrier pregnancy. As long as I pay attention to my body I should be fine."

"Risks?" Harvey asks.

"You know any carrier pregnancy has risks," Mike says seductively as he straddles his husband's waist. Not wasting any time, undoing the other man's belt.

Harvey can't help but let out a loud moan as he shimmies out of his pants. It's been way too long since he's been inside of Mike. He's been out of town for a week. "You trying to distract me with pregnancy sex?"

Mike bites Harvey's ear lobe as he grinds him own member against his husband's. "Maybe."

"Fuck. I thought how horny you get when you're pregnant." Harvey whispers into his ear as his dick hardens at an alarming pace.

"You complaining?" Mike whispers as he takes his own sweatpants and underwear off.

"Mhhm," Harvey says as he takes Mike's dick into his hand, rubbing his hand over the tip that is already dripping with precome. "Gotta be quiet, the kids are right down the hall."

"I can be quiet," Mike moans as Harvey inserts a finger. No need for lube. One of the great things about pregnant sex with Mike. When Mike is in the mood there was no need for it.

"That's not what I remember," Harvey says with a smirk as Mike rocks into his touch when Harvey inserts another finger.

"Fuck!" Mike curses.

"Shhhh," Harvey says. "Gotta be quiet. Kids are gonna hear us."

Mike leans his head back, exposing his neck. "They can't hear anything. They're too busy fighting over the remote."

Harvey wants to ask how the hell he can knows that, but Mike is too fucking beautiful to think about that at the moment. He marks a pathway down the blonde's neck with his tongue.

"They wouldn't hear if you would just fuck me already," Mike says through his panting.

"Forgot how bossy you are when you're knocked up with my kid," Harvey bites back.

"Shut up and just…Ah." Mike moans when Harvey slams him down onto his dick, sliding his hand over Mike's sensitive member..

"Fuuuck," Harvey says as he buries himself into his husband. It's been way too long. He's not gonna last long.

"Move, fucking move, Harvey!' Mike commands.

And he does. He quickly starts arching up into Mike as Mike meets his frantic thrusts. Far too quickly Mike can feel his toes start to curl. "Fuck," he grounds out as hot cum splatters across Harvey's dress shirt.

Seconds later, he feels Harvey filling him up with his own come. Mike collapses into Harvey's chest. "Fuck."

Harvey kisses him on the lips. "Forgot how fucking awesome pregnant sex can be."

Mike moves away from Harvey's kiss for a second. "We good?"

Whether it's the way Mike's post coital body looks or the fact that his dick is still resting inside his husband, he knows that they're gonna be okay. He has to believe it. "Yeah, babe. We're good."

Mike gives him a huge smile and leans in to kiss him passionately. Harvey can already feel himself growing hard again.

"Dad!Pa!"

Fuck. Thank god he and Mike instilled in the kids the need not to barge into any room.

Harvey breaks away from Mike's lips for a second and calls to the door. "What's up?"

"We're getting kinda hungry. Was wondering what we're having for dinner."

Mike has moved from kissing his lips to licking his earlobe. Fuck. If Mike keeps this up he's gonna come again with their son just feet away, on the other side of the door.

"What do you guys want?" Harvey says.

"I want pizza. Aislin wants fish tacos from Paco's. And Ko wants corn dogs."

Mike stops licking his earlobe. Alarmed, Harvey asks. "What? You-"

Next thing Harvey knows, Mike jumps off his lap with a resounding popping noise and is running towards the master bathroom, hand over his mouth gagging. The sight and sound of Mike puking along with the kids just a few feet away ruins the mood. He grabs his hastily discarded pants from the floor and puts them on.

"Dad!" Jamie calls again. "We're starving!"

Harvey sighs as he opens the door to see all three of his children standing there.

"Finally!" Aislin says. "I think Katie is about to eat her thumb if we don't get some food into her soon."

Katie slaps her older sister with her free hand since the thumb of her other one is firmly entrenched in her mouth. He and Mike are gonna have to get a handle on that or she's going to end up sucking her thumb on her first day of kindergarten and end up paying a shit load of money on orthodontics to correct the gap between her two front teeth. But, there's plenty of time to worry about that later. At the moment Harvey scoops his baby girl up. "Let's get you guys some grub."

"Is Dad okay?" Jamie asks looking into his parents' darkened room..

"He'll be just fine," Harvey reassures him with a smile as they make their way to the kitchen.

**Chapter Three Preview: **Donna is no dummy and knows something's up. Katie's birthday is celebrated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Suits.**

**A/N: So happy to see you guys are liking this. Hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

**Like a Sucker Punch to the Gut-Chapter 3**

"Can you please stop doing that," Mike says from the exam table.

So lost in his own thoughts Harvey doesn't initially hear his husband and continues his nervous pacing.

"Harvey!"

"What?" Harvey asks looking over at Mike but continues his pacing.

"Can you stop doing that?" Mike says motioning with his hand.

"Stop doing what?" Harvey asks confused.

"That! Stop the damn pacing! You're making me sick to my stomach." Mike says exasperated.

Harvey looks at Mike and can see that he is in fact a little green. "Sorry, babe." He softly pecks Mike on the cheek. He sees Mike shiver. "You cold?"

Mike shakes his head. "I'm fine. I just hate these things," he says referring to the thin gown he's wearing.

Before Harvey can say anything else a soft knock is heard.

"Come in, "Harvey says and Dr. Russo walks in giving the two a warm smile.

"It's been awhile, guys. Didn't think that I would see you guys again."

"Surprise to us too, Doc." Harvey says.

Mike gives him a sharp jab in the ribs.

"What?" Harvey mouths.

The doctor nods his head, looking over Mike's chart. "How old are the kids now?"

"Jamie's ten. AIslin is eight and Katie is gonna turn five next week." Mike says.

The doctor nods. "Okay then, let's see what's going on here. I already ran the blood work. Mike, you are in fact pregnant."

Harvey can't help but roll his eyes but stops himself from biting out 'no shit, doc.' Mike's morning routine of puking, raiding Donna's chocolate drawer, and his rebuttal of any somewhat sexual gesture by Harvey over the last week told him as much.

"How you feeling?" Dr. Russo asks.

Mike shrugs his shoulders. "The same as with my other three pregnancies. Tired. Nauseas."

Harvey can't help but snicker when Mike leaves out about how sensitive his nipples are. He changed his shirt three times this morning because everything he tried on bothered the oversensitive nubs. Mike throws a glare at his husband.

_Hormonal. _Harvey silently adds to Mike's list.

"Morning sickness is especially rough this time around," Mike adds.

"In your file it says that you think you conceived in early March, so that means you're almost through with your first trimester. Hopefully, the morning sickness will ease up when you hit your next trimester," The physician says reassuringly.

"Hopefully," Mike says.

"How does everything look?" Harvey asks referring to the lab work that the older man is looking at.

Dr. Russo gives them a small smile. "Mike's lab work looks good. No red herrings here."

"Even after what happened last time?" Harvey asks nervously, moving closer to his husband's side.

"Harv—" Mike says.

The doctor puts his hand up. "It's perfectly normal for him to be concerned, Mike. But based on what I see here," The doctor says holding up the lab report, "everything looks good. I'm gonna monitor you closely because of the placental abruption last go around, but as far as I can see as long as you listen to his body. Take it easy when your body says to, then I see no reason for this pregnancy to not go smoothly."

Harvey looks at the doctor and knows that he is telling the truth. He has always been brutally honest with them.

"Feel better now?" Mike asks his husband softly.

Harvey nods his head.

"Okay, good." The doctor says as he moves to the sink to wash his hands. "Lay down, Mike. I'm gonna exam you now."

With the doctor's back to them, Harvey nibbles on Mike's ear playfully. "Love you," he whispers into Mike's ear.

**XXXXX**

"Who is the best aunt ever?!" Donna calls from his office doorway.

Harvey looks up from his laptop. "Depends on what said aunt bought my soon to be five year old for her birthday."

Donna waves off his comment as she comes further into his office. "Hey, Aislin loves the package of Broadway musical tickets I got her."

"She does," Harvey says nodding his head. "But, I might commit a felony if I have to sit through another showing of Mary Poppins."

Donna laughs as she takes a seat in front of Harvey's desk. "Oh the joys of fatherhood."

Harvey nods his head. And here he is gearing up for round four. What the hell is he and Mike thinking?

"So, I got Katie a field hockey stick. I know how much she loves hockey and with it being spring I thought it might be good to get her into a sport. You know interacting with other kids that are not part of that prissy preschool she goes to?"

Jesus. How are the kids going to take it? Katie is gonna be five and half by the time the kid is born. That's a big gap. Aislin. She'll be fine because a new brother and sister will broaden her audience. And Jamie. Cripes. He prays that the baby will be a bot. Even though the kid has the patient level of a saint, Harvey doesn't know if he can take having another sister.

"Hey! What is going on with you?" Donna says.

Harvey looks at her, "what?'

"I just said that I bought your youngest a field hockey stick basically giving her a blank check to hit others with it and you're not saying anything. You bit my head off when I bought Jamie a paintball gun last Christmas."

Shit. He has to think fast. He and Mike agreed not to tell anyone about the pregnancy until the second trimester. And a hormonal, pregnant Mike is the last thing he wants to deal with.

"A field hockey stick would mean that she's gonna have to stop sucking her thumb," Harvey explains. "That's a plus in my book."

Donna nods her head, "She's driving you nuts with that thumb sucking isn't she?"

"Tried everything. Painting her nails. Made her wear gloves. Even put that nasty tasting stuff on it. Nothing worked."

"What does Mike say about it?"

"Says she's gonna grow out of it."

Donna nods her head. "He's probably right."

"Yeah or she's gonna walk across the stage to get her high school diploma with her thumb in her mouth and a cross bite to boot."

Donna laughs.

She bought it. Crisis averted. He lets out a small sigh of relief. Mike won't be threatening to castrate him.

She goes to stand up to leave the office and just as she's about to reach the door, she turns around eyeing her boss. "That's not it."

"Not what?" Harvey feigns innocence.

"That look on your face…I've seen it before."

"Don't know what you're talking about. Don't you have work to do? Conversations to eavesdrop on?"

Harvey looks down at his laptop. He can't look at Donna. She knows him to well. Can read him like a book.

"Oh my God!" She screeches skipping back over to Harvey. "You little shit. You weren't gonna tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play stupid with me. That look on your face. Half like you're ready to bust at the seams with excitement and the other half scared shitless. You only had that look three other times. When you first got with Mike." Donna counts on her hand. "Two. When Mike was pregnant with Aislin and three. When Mike was pregnant with Katie."

Fuck. The once conciliation is that he didn't tell her. She guessed.

Then like a kid who won the biggest prize at the carnival, Donna says smugly "Mike's pregnant."

Harvey's silence serves as her confirmation.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Donna says excitedly.

"Shhh," Harvey hisses. "He doesn't want anyone to know until he's done with the first trimester. And I don't need him pissed at me. He's more hormonal this time around than he was with Jamie and the girls combined."

She nods her head understanding. She has plenty of experience dealing with a hormonal Mike. "When is he due?" Donna asks, smiling.

"New Year's Day," Harvey answers.

"Ohhhh, a New Year's baby!" Donna coos.

Shit! This is gonna be a long ass pregnancy. Between Mike's moods and Donna and Rachel competing for favorite aunt.

"Okay, now that you got your dirt can you leave and at least try and look like you're doing work," Harvey says.

Donna goes to leave, "Sure! I gotta go restock my chocolate drawer. I was wondering how my stash got so low. Now it all makes sense. I saw the cutest outfit in this magazine."

Harvey shakes his head.

"Work, Donna. That doesn't mean shopping for baby clothes." Harvey says to the retreating redhead.

Donna waves his comment off as she sits down at her desk, smiling ear to ear.

Shit. He better tell Mike that Donna knows before she says something to him first and Harvey ends up in the doghouse. Or out on the couch. He picks up his phone and hits number one on his speed dial, "Hey, babe…."

**Chapter 4 Preview: ** We didn't get to see Katie's birthday in this chapter but we will in the next one and Mike and Harvey tell the kids about their new brother/sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: **Still don't own Suits.**

**A/N: I'm so psyched that you guys are liking this!**

**Like a Sucker Punch to the Gut-Chapter 4**

"Here open mine next!" Donna says giving a gift to Katie. The now five year old takes the present enthusiastically and starts to rip into it with gusto.

"Hey!" Rachel leans in and whispers to Donna.

"Hey what?" Donna whispers back as Katie starts ripping into the second layer of wrapping paper. Donna loves to mess with the kids even if they are her unofficial nieces and nephew.

"Is there something going on?" Rachel asks motioning to Mike and Harvey. Harvey has his hand firmly wrapped his husband's waist with a huge smile on his face.

Donna takes note how Harvey is gently rubbing his hand on Mike's still flat stomach. She huffs. They were worried about her spilling the beans about the pregnancy. They're doing a fine job themselves at letting the cat out of the bag. Still, she did promise not to say anything and a hormonal pissed off Mike is something that she does not want to see. So far during the last three pregnancies she was able to watch on as Mike went off on Harvey, Louis, and the other associates over the littlest things, while she remained unharmed. And she would like to continue that tradition for this pregnancy as well.

"What? Not that I know of. Harvey hasn't said anything to me."

Rachel stares at her. The redhead can tell she's not buying it.

"Ah hah!" Katie says gleefully when she finally holds up a field hockey stick up in the air.

Good job, kid. Donna says to herself. Thankful for the save.

"Oh no!" Jamie sighs.

"What is it?" Aislin asks in confusion.

"It's a field hockey stick." Donna says as she stands up to stand next to Katie. Away from Rachel with her questions and inquiring eyes.

"Oh no," Jamie moans. "I can just feel the bruises now."

Harvey snickers as he breaks away from Mike's side. "Be happy. You're on her good side. It's that one who should be scared," Harvey says motioning to Aislin.

Jamie nods his head, "She's toast."

Harvey and Mike decided that they're gonna tell the kids about the baby in a couple of days. That's gonna be the easy conversation. He doesn't even want to think about the upcoming one about having the girls sharing a room. Mike was adamant that he didn't want to make the kids move out of the only home they have known. That the new baby is going to be a big enough of a change, a new home would be asking too much of the kids. So they decided for the time being that Katie would move into Aislin's room and Katie's room will be the new baby's room.

Although his girls shared the same genes they couldn't be more different. Aislin has dark hair and eyes. She is the ultimate girly girl, complete with her love of Disney princesses and everything pink. Katie is the exact opposite. She has Mike's blue eyes and light blonde hair. She won't be caught dead in a dress and her love of hard hitting sports has Mike a little weary.

"Can't wait to try this out!" Katie says enthusiastically swinging her new gift.

"Hey!" Mike says ducking his head when Katie gets a little too close. "Not inside."

The five year old huffs in annoyance. "You people are no fun," she mutters.

"You're safe for now," Jamie whispers into Aislin's ear.

Aislin swallows nervously.

Harvey smacks his son on the back of the head lightly, "Stop instigating trouble between them."

Changing tactics, Jamie calls out, "Here, Ko!" as he hands his youngest sister a gift.

"You bought that?" Mike questions. "We didn't give you any money."

"I've been tutoring kids at school. Used what I made to buy it."

"Aww, that was really nice of you," Mike says. Much to his annoyance he can feel tears in his eyes. He quickly wipes them away. Damn hormones!

"Yeah, remember tutor. No selling test answers," Harvey says grinning at Mike. Donna and Rachel can't help but laugh.

"Ass," Mike says as he playfully slaps Harvey, not too softly

"Daddy! You used a bad word," Aislin sing songs.

"Yeah, cough up some cash there, Mike!" Donna says.

"What about selling test answers?" Jamie asks confused.

"Don't worry about it, Jame." Mike says, turning back to Katie. "Let's see what you got!"

**XXXXX**

"French Toast?"Jamie asks as he takes a seat at the table next to Katie.

Katie nods her head enthusiastically. Taking her thumb out of her mouth. "And bacon and sausage."

Jamie looks at Harvey warily. "You okay?"

Harvey nods his head with his back to the ten year, turning the French toast on the griddle and flipping the pieces of bacon over in the pan.

"You made breakfast yesterday. Didn't think we would get it two days in a row."

Jesus. Jamie is the ultimate example of nature vs. nurture. He might not be Harvey's son genetically, but he's definitely inherited his cynicism.

"Is Dad ok?" Jamie asks nervously.

Harvey laughs. "You know your father. He always sleeps in late on the weekend."

"Yeah, but he's been sick a lot lately," Jamie says concerned.

"Does he have unca cotitis?" Katie asks in alarm.

Harvey turns around spatula still in his hand. "What?! You mean ulcerative colitis?"

"Yeah that!" Katie says.

Harvey sighs as he places the last piece of French toast on the plate and turns off the burner. "He's okay, munchkin. Go wake your sister."

"But she says she needs at least twelve hours of beauty sleep." Katie explains.

Harvey laughs, "Tell her if she wants breakfast, forget her beauty regiment."

"Okay, Papa!" Katie says as she bounces out of the kitchen down the hallway and to her sister's room.

With the five year old out of earshot, Harvey turns to Jamie. "Ulcerative colitis?"

Jamie shrugs his shoulders. "Not my fault Katie's nosey and looks through my stuff. Had a report to do in science about the stomach."

"More like you need to pick up after yourself. Your Dad almost killed himself tripping over your baseball bat and I caught Katie when she was a second away from launching a marble at Aislin with your sling shot."

"Whatever," Jamie says pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Looks like you inherited your father's vocabulary along with his cleaning habits."

"And don't forget my awesomeness," Mike says coming into the kitchen with Katie perched on his hip and a barely awake Aislin at his side.

"True that!" Jamie says as he pulls out a chair for Aislin at the table.

Mike places Katie in a cheer and pecks Harvey on the cheek before he takes his own seat. With everyone sitting down, Harvey clears his throat getting the kids' attention.

"Papa?" Aislin asks.

"Yeah, what is it? You guys are freaking us out here," Jamie adds.

"Did Saul die?" Katie asks tearfully.

"Jesus, this is not about your goldfish." Jamie says.

"Hey, easy!" Harvey replies.

Harvey grips Mike's hand into his own under the table.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong." Mike says soothingly.

"We uh… "Harvey starts. Jesus when has he ever been short on words before? Of course it would be now when he has three sets of eyes glaring into him. "You're…."

"Gonna have a new brother or sister," Mike finishes.

Harvey and Mike were expecting some kind of reaction. Jamie swearing or uttering that it better not be another sister. Aislin asking if she could name it Ariel or Belle. Katie asking where babies come from. But, at the moment all they are met with is silence.

"So what do you guys think?" Mike asks softly

After a long awkward silence, Katie says "I don't get it."

"You don't get what, Katie?" Harvey asks already gearing up for the probable how did it happen question. For right now, Katie is all about questions. How? Why?

Katie bites her lip, "You said I couldn't get a dog when I asked for one for Christmas. But, Aislin asked for a baby sister for Christmas. Why did she get what she wanted, but not me?"

"Hey! I really didn't want a new baby sister. It was a long shot. I just said that because I knew that Santa would definitely give me the tiara I wanted over a new brother or sister. And it worked." Aislin says with a smile popping a piece of French toast in her mouth.

Harvey and Mike look at their eight year old in awe. She played them.

Seeing the look on her parents' faces, she looks at them innocently. "What? It was all about strategy." Aislin muses.

"What do you guys think?" Harvey asks trying to forget the fact that he and Mike were manipulated by an eight year old.

"Well, it's not like we have much of a choice here. What's done is done," Jamie says.

Harvey grips Mike's hand harder under the table.

"But, I guess another rugrat wouldn't be so bad." Jamie says grabbing a piece of French toast with his fork.

Aislin nods as she bites into a piece of bacon. "Yeah, I hope it's a girl. I can do with another sister."

"Not me, no offense. But you two are enough." Jamie says.

A double echo of "hey" causes the boy to back track. "But, I guess another sister wouldn't be too bad."

"I hope it's a boy! That way I can teach him how to play hockey!" Katie says as he dips her already syruped covered French toast in some more syrup.

Harvey and Mike look at each in relief. Overall, that went pretty well. They then dig into their breakfast deciding what the plan of the day would be.

**I hope you guys liked this! I know Katie and Aislin may talk like they're a lot older than they are, but I kind of get this image in my head that any child of Harvey and Mike would know far too much for their age.**

**Chapter five preview****: **Everything is going great then the past comes knocking on the door, literally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N: Thanks again for the awesome reviews!**

**Like a Sucker Punch to the Gut-Chapter 5**

"Come on where is it?" Mike asks himself as he's sprawled out on Katie's bedroom floor looking under her bed for Sebastian, the pet koala bear that Jamie gave her when she was a baby. Earlier Mike got a frantic phone call from his daughter's preschool teacher. Apparently during the usual craziness of the morning Katie left the house without her beloved stuffed animal. According to Miss Jen his youngest was in tears because she was the only one to forget her stuffed animal on "Bring a stuffed animal to school day."

Mike is moving stuff to the side trying to locate the lost toy. "Ew, gross! Jesus Katie!" He says as his hand pulls out an empty pudding cup, tossing it to the side only after finding much to his chagrin that it was empty. He is starving after all. All he had for breakfast was a bowl of cereal, toast, fruit, and several donuts he commandeered from the firm's lounge area. Finally, his hand makes contact with the familiar flattened fur of a studded animal's stomach. He pulls it out triumphantly when he sees that it is indeed what he is looking for. "Got it!"

As he goes to stand up, he sways a little. He gently places his hand on his already expanding stomach. Damn! It is true what they say about how you get bigger faster with each additional pregnancy. When the feeling passes, Mike is rushing down the hallway. It's already ten o'clock. He has to drop Sebastian off at Katie's preschool. The Paterson briefs still need to be proofread. He has a working lunch with Lou Geletti. He also has to take Aislin to her dance recital practice. And he can really go for an avocado and mozzarella wrap with pickles. Just as he makes his way into the kitchen, he can hear a loud knocking at the door. "Coming!" he calls out as his hits his foot on the corner of the doorway. "Shit!" He curses as he bends down touching his foot carefully. The knocking gets louder. "Jesus, be there in a second!" As the pain begins to diminish, Mike limps his way to the door. "Jesus, what's going….on?" Mike says as he opens the door.

"Hi, Mike."

Mike's jaw drops when he sees who is standing in his doorway. "Trevor?"

His former best friend smiles, "Did ya miss me?"

Trevor's nonchalant attitude and demeanor unnerves Mike. He's acting like he's just stopping by to return something or he just wanted to catch up after being out of town for awhile. Did he forget what he did? How he toyed with Mike's emotions when he was pregnant? And then later how he told Mike that he wanted nothing to do with him or the baby over a voicemail. How he left town with no way of getting in contact with him.

"Fuck you," Mike says as he goes to close the door.

Trevor must have calculated the move because before Mike could slam the door, the former drug dealer holds his hand out preventing Mike from closing the door. "Please, Mike. Can I come in?"

"I'm not talking to you," Mike says.

"You can really do that after all we been though?" Trevor says and looks around before he turns back to Mike and says lowly, "We have a kid together."

Mike can't help it when he starts laughing. _We have a kid together_ Really? Trevor is gonna try and get into his home, his home with Harvey and their kids with that line? Because as far as he's concerned all that Trevor has contributed was the necessary genetics that created Jamie. Nothing else. It was Harvey that stuck with him after Trevor abandoned him. It was Harvey that held his hand through his long and tough labor with Jamie. It was Harvey that he created the life he's living now. The life that he loves with the man that he loves.

When Mike's laughter doesn't stop and instead only gets louder, more hysterical, Trevor sighs. "I just want to talk, Mike."

Seeing that Trevor is serious, Mike collects himself. "So, talk."

"Can I come inside? I really don't want to air our dirty laundry to your neighbors."

The blonde thinks for a moment. They probably should talk. They do have a lot of history together. Before there was Harvey and the kids there was Trevor. He was one of only two people who stuck by him. So, Mike reluctantly nods his head. Trevor is right. He does have some nosey ass neighbors. He moves to the side and lets him in. Trevor follows him into the kitchen. He leans against the counter with his hands over his stomach protectively.

"How have you been?" Trevor asks as he makes his way across the kitchen. He stops when at the refrigerator when he sees the picture of Harvey, Mike, and the kids taken at Katie's birthday party. "Wow. You and Specter finally got together, huh?"

Mike rolls his eyes. "It's none of your business. Anything about me stopped being your business when you took off on me," Mike looks at Jamie's smiling face in the picture on the fridge. "Or us."

"I wasn't entirely sure he was even mine, Mike! I mean it was that one time. I was a mess! I had no business being anyone's father," Trevor defends himself looking away from the picture and towards Mike.

Mike throws his arms up in the air. Trevor wasn't ready to be a parent? What about him? He wasn't exactly the epitome of stable back then. But he grew up. He had to when Trevor took off on them.

Mike shakes his head. "Neither was I. But I grew up. I stepped up. Can't say the same about you," he bites back.

Trevor nods his head. "You got me there, Mikey."

"What are you even doing here? Haven't gotten so much as a text from you in years."

"I left town for awhile. I just got back about a week ago. Thought I would check in on you and the kid," Trevor explains.

"That's it?" Mike asks distrustfully.

Trevor gives him a small smile. He raises his hands to placate his ex-lover. "That's it, Mike. I promise."

Mike lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"Staying out of trouble?" Mike asks.

Trevor gives him a sly, familiar smile. The smile reminds Mike of the good times. When it was he and Trevor coming up with some scheme to get some quick cash. "For the most part."

Mike shakes his head. Some things don't change. "Do me a favor and please don't say anything incriminating."

Trevor laughs. "Fair enough. So what have you been up to besides the obvious?" He says as he tilts his head to the family photograph on the fridge. "You guys have three kids?"

Mike can't help but smile when he hears what Trevor said. He accepts that although his blood may run through Jamie's veins, the boy is Harvey's son in all the ways that count.

"Yeah. Jamie is almost eleven. Aislin is eight and Katie just turned five."

Trevor nods his head and looks down at Mike's stomach. "You're pregnant again?"

Mike's eyes go large. He didn't think he was big enough for Trevor to notice. "Yeah….I just ended my first trimester."

Trevor steps towards Mike. "You look good. You have that glow like you had with Jamie when you came over to my place after Specter rejected you."

Mike shakes his head adamantly. He doesn't want to talk about that day. How Harvey pushed Mike away after their first kiss. How in his rejection Mike ended up at Trevor's door with the need to forget about the pain and embarrassment of Harvey's rejection. The combination of emotional turmoil and pregnancy hormones led to several rounds of dirty, meaningless sex with Trevor.

Mike closes his eyes as his photographic memory recalls how dirty he felt the next day leaving Trevor's shitty ass apartment before the other woke up.

"God that night was awesome," Trevor says bringing Mike's attention back to the present.

"Yeah and you know what wasn't? When you left me a voicemail a week later saying that you wanted nothing to do with me and the baby and when I went to your apartment the place was packed up and your landlord had no forwarding address."

Trevor sighs. "That's over and done with now. Obviously, you and Specter got together. You're a happy family now."

Mike bites his lip. Trevor is right. He and Harvey did get together when Harvey finally smartened up and realized that he did love Mike. That it was wrong to push him away. And they are happy. Jamie is smart even if it's too much for his own good. The girls are independent and beautiful. And now they're having another baby. This is the now, he needs to leave what happened in the past in the past.

Mike's phone beeps signaling that he has a new text message. He looks down at the nearly forgotten stuffed animal in his hand. "I um…"

Trevor nods his head understanding. "I have to get going. I have an interview to get to."

Mike nods his head and the two make their way to the door.

"Was good to see you, Mike." Trevor says as he opens the door.

Mike nods his head. "Good to see you too."

Trevor gives him a small smile and then he leaves. As soon as the door closes, Mike leans against it. Fuck. What the fuck was that about? Harvey's gonna flip when he tells him. But, it was just a talk. Trevor didn't say anything that would indicate he was going to do something illegal. And he never asked about Jamie directly.

Even after all these years, Trevor is still a sore subject Harvey and Mike. Despite Mike saying how he was equally at fault for their little indiscretion after Harvey's initial rejection, Harvey thinks that Trevor took advantage of a hurt and hormonal Mike. And more importantly whenever Harvey had asked about tracking down Trevor in hopes of having him sign away his parental rights, that way if he ever came back into their lives then he wouldn't have a leg to stand on, Mike refused saying that Trevor wouldn't be a problem. That he didn't even acknowledge the text that Mike sent him telling him about their son's birth. And every year that went by and Trevor stayed away cemented the fact. Trevor never became a problem. He was never around to be a problem.

That is until now. But, Trevor didn't say anything about wanting to be involved in Jamie's life. So, maybe he did just want to stop by and say hi. There's no need to tell Harvey about Trevor being back in town. There's no reason for him to get worked up over nothing.

**I'm not entirely happy with the way this chapter turned out, but oh well. Hope it wasn't too painful for you guys to read.**

**Will Mike tell Harvey about Trevor's little visit? There's only one way to find out, review!**


End file.
